pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiki Tribe Zombie
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = File:Tiki_Tribe_Zombie.jpg|thumb |caption = Shoots fireballs at plants |stat 1 title = Toughness: |stat 1 info = Protected |stat 2 title = Speed: |stat 2 info = Creeper |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = Normal Damage Bites Fireball: 1 Normal Damage Bite to Plant hit and splash damage of 0.5 normal damage bites to Plants behind, above and below |stat 4 title = Special: |stat 4 info = Shoots fireballs at your Plants with his torch Fireballs deal splash damage |stat 5 title = Weakness: |stat 5 info = Cold attacks (excluding Winter Melon), Homing Thistle, Defensive Plants |stat 6 title = Almanac |stat 6 info = Tiki Tribe Zombie is the Tribe Leader and commanding officer of the Tiki Torch-er. He leads the zombies in the rituals of the tribe. He keeps order at all times. Zombies don't dare to step out of line when he is around. He is a zombie of authority, leadership and power. He is respected by all zombies. He only uses his torch if absolutely necessary. He also uses it to roast Marshmallows. |stat 7 title = Created by: |stat 7 info = Dalek2653}} Tiki Tribe Zombie is a zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time. It shoots fireballs at the Plants in its lane. The fireballs deal 1 normal damage bite to the Plant hit. The fireball will also deal splash damage in a plus shape, causing the Plants behind, directly above and directly below to be damaged as well, which will deal 0.5 normal damage bites Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Tiki Tribe Zombie will shoot fireballs at the Plants in his lane, dealing 1 normal damage bite upon impact. It also will deal 0.5 normal damage bites to the plants behind, above and below the hit Plant. Special: Shoots fireballs at your Plants with his torch. Fireballs also deal splash damage. Damage: Normal Damage Bites. Fireball: 1 normal damage bite for the hit Plant. 0.5 normal damage bites for surrounding Plants. Tiki Tribe Zombie is the Tribe Leader and commanding officer of the Tiki Torch-er. He leads the zombies in the rituals of the tribe. He keeps order at all times. Zombies don't dare to step out of line when he is around. He is a zombie of authority, leadership and power. He is respected by all zombies. He only uses his torch if absolutely necessary. He also uses it to roast Marshmallows. Overview Tiki Tribe Zombie absorbs 36 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 18 normal damage shots before dying at 36 normal damage shots. Appearances Big Wave Beach: Day 29, 30, 31, 32 and Tiki Torch-er Strategies 'General' This zombie can pose a significant threat to your defenses since it is able to attack your Plants from the other side of the lawn and also deal splash damage to surrounding Plants. Plants that deal heavy damage are recommended because they can take out this zombie fairly quickly. Melon Pult and Winter Melon are useful because they can deal lots of damage and also possibly damage other Tiki Tribe Zombies in adjacent lanes. Although, the Winter Melon cannot extinguish his torch because the melons will hit the zombie and not the torch as he is holding the torch too far out. Homing Thistle can be a huge advantage against this zombie as it does not necessarily need to be in the same lane as the zombie to be able to deal damage to it. Therefore, he cannot damage it with his torch. Another great idea is to plant a defensive Plant in the row of the zombie because their toughness will be able to stand up to the torch attacks. This method can save a lot of your Plants from being destroyed. Although you'd think that the fireballs would deal damage to defensive Plants, the tough shell will completely absorb the fireball and negate the affect entirely. Pretty much any instant kill Plant will take care of him because of his relatively moderate health. Squash may not be recommended because it won't necessarily target this zombie. Banana Launcher is an effective Plant to use against this zombie because it can take it out in one shot, eliminating the threat. Snow Peas Plant Food effect is very useful because it will freeze every zombie in its lane. This will extinguish the torch, rendering him defenseless. Laser Bean can be useful because it is a multi-hit Plant, allowing it to damage all zombies in the lane, including Tiki Tribe Zombie. This is a good strategy against him because it will make up for its slow speed, causing him to be towards the back. Citrons Plant Food effect is super beneficial as it can wipe out an entire lane of zombies, thus rendering Tiki Tribe Zombie useless. The only zombies that stop the effect are Machined-health zombies. 'Tiki Torch-er' When this zombie is in the line-up, it can lead to holes in your defenses. The fireballs it shoots can be troublesome unless you have some method of blocking them. For instance, defensive Plants are good against this zombie because their toughness is quite high. When in combination with several other powerful zombies in this endless zone, you can have your Plants be completely overwhelmed by fireballs, octopi, fishing lines and other threats. Your lawn can be obliterated by large concentrations of these along with Octo Zombies, Fishermen Zombies, Tidal Zombies, Power Summoner Zombies and Deep Sea Gargantuars. Instant kills are practically required once you reach the higher levels of this endless zone. The concentration of zombies can be so high that your lawn could be wiped out in a matter of minutes if you aren't careful. It is strongly recommended to make sure you have Infi-Nut with you so that you can block the Fishermen Zombies. Ice Berg Lettuces Plant Food ability is helpful because it can also freeze and destroy the fireballs of the Tiki Tribe Zombie. Gallery Trivia * If the fireballs hit any ice based Plant such as Snow Pea or Winter Melon, it will deal 2 normal damage shots as the fire melts ice * If the player digs up the Plant in the back column as a fireball is coming at it, the fireball will go past and destroy your lawnmower ** This only happens if you dig it up, if the Plant is destroyed by the fireball, the zombie will not shoot again *This zombie is connected to the achievements "You've been fired" and "Tribal Bonfire" Category:Zombies